The present invention relates to a water delivery system and more particularly pertains to a new and improved delivery apparatus which enables a rider of a bicycle to selectively receive a spray of water for cooling or a stream of water delivered into the rider's mouth for drinking.
The use of various water supply devices used in combination with bicycles is well known in the prior art. The most recent patent in the prior art was issued to Cushing as U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,339 in March of 1990. It provides for a pressurized water container having integral pleated bellows for compressing air and thus pressurizing the water within the system. A hand operated valve regulates the flow of water discharge, and also creates a spray in the direction of the rider. The major disadvantage of the Cushing device is that initial cost in connection with its liquid container which requires an interconnected air bellows to charge the system. Additionally, any recharging of the Cushing device while the bike is in motion would require the rider to divert his attention to re-stroking the bellows, which are inconveniently located on the bottom of the water container. Moreover, since the system is pre-charged, the quantity of liquid discharged and made available to the rider will be dependant upon prior use and subject to depletion requiring the rider to divert his attention to recharge the system.
As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,095,812 to Rowe, a flexible drinking straw as disclosed may be wound in a retracting reel. While the retractable straw solves a problem related to the backward tilting of the rider's head to obtain a drink from the water bottle, this device is also distracting and unsafe. Moreover, it does not provide for spraying of cool liquid over the rider.
Another watering device is U.S. Pat. No. 5,143,390 issued to Goldsmith for a pressurized apparatus having cycle mounted accessories. This device would be expensive to manufacture as it requires an expandable bag with a bladder for pressurized liquid. It provides for a spray of cooling liquid but does not provide for drinking water.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,119,978 issued to Kalamaras, et al. requires a specially adapted reservoir and provides a straw which may be blown into to provide a spray.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,635 issued to Porter provides for a water delivery system having a diaphragm-type pump and a adjustable nozzle, such as that which is employed as the nozzle for a watering hose, which can produce either a spray or a stream of water. One of the disadvantages of the Porter invention is that the stream of water for drinking purposes has to be delivered from a distance, along the handlebars to the rider's mouth, or the rider has to bend over in order to place his mouth near the nozzle, and the nozzle cannot be repositioned for either drinking or spraying purposes without dismounting the bike and adjusting the clamp members.
The disadvantages of the foregoing prior art relate to cost and complexity and the safety disadvantages and in having to depend on a pressurized system.